1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems for use in managing computing assets. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to the use of processes capable of executing on a computing platform independently of an operating system hosted on the computing platform.
2. Information
Enterprises typically deploy computer assets that are coupled by data links in local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs). These computer assets typically host a software build which includes an operating system and one or more application programs such as word processing programs, electronic mail programs and spreadsheet programs. To manage these computer assets, an enterprise typically employs asset management applications that can determine hardware or software configuration information and maintain up-to-date inventory of the computer assets. The enterprise may also employ network security applications to enable discovery and patching of security vulnerabilities, and operating system recovery tools to recover system configurations in the event of a system crash.